


Hellfire

by WuvWinchesterHugs



Category: Supernatural, The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)
Genre: Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 06:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WuvWinchesterHugs/pseuds/WuvWinchesterHugs
Summary: My parody of Hellfire, featuring The Winchester brothers, Sam and Dean.





	Hellfire

Confiteor Deo Omnipotenti  
Beatae Mariae semper Virgini  
Beato Michaeli archangelo  
Sanctis apostolis omnibus sanctis

Beata Maria  
You know I am a righteous one  
Of my virtue I am justly proud

Beata Maria  
You know I'm so much purer than  
The common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd

Then tell me, Maria  
Why I see them standing there  
Why their smoldering eyes still scorch my soul

I feel them, I see them  
The sun caught in their flaming hair  
Is blazing in me out of all control

Like fire  
Hellfire  
This fire in my skin  
This burning desire  
Is turning me to sin

It's not my fault  
I'm not to blame

It is the Hunter boys  
The ones who sent this flame

It's not my fault  
If in God's plan  
He made the devil so much stronger than a man!

Protect me, Maria  
Don't let these demons cast their spell  
Don't let their fire sear my flesh and bone  
Destroy the Winchesters  
And let them taste the fires of hell  
Or else let them be mine and mine alone

Hellfire  
Dark fire  
Winchesters, it's your turn  
Choose me or your pyre  
Be mine or you will burn

God have mercy on them

God have mercy on me

But they will be mine  
Or they will burn!


End file.
